When more than one printed circuit board is installed in a device, they may be mounted one above the other to reduce the amount of space required. Spacing supporters are typically used to separate the boards for better cooling air flow and to reduce the risk of contact of circuits on the separate boards.
Spacing supporters are manufactured in various shapes and sizes depending on the application. The distance required between boards typically determines the length of the spacing supporter. The board's density typically determines the type of spacing supporter required.
Spacing supporters can be of two types: one type is inserted in a hole in the board and another is attached to the edge of the board. A spacing supporter that is inserted in a hole in the board cannot be used with a dense board since the hole takes up valuable room. In this situation, a spacing supporter that attaches to the side of the board is typically used.
A problem with edge of board supporters is that the opening in the support that retains the circuit board is typically sized so as to accept a board in its worst case thickest condition. This means that acceptable boards that are even slightly thinner can rattle and move about. This is unacceptable with respect to vibration, audible noise, and movement induced circuit noise.
Both types of spacing supporters have the common problem of being complexly shaped. The complex designs require expensive tooling to manufacture the spacing supporters. This in turn leads to more expensive spacing supporters. There is a resulting need for a less costly printed circuit board spacing supporter that can be used with dense boards and that retains the circuit board rigidly without requiring additional elements.